


Oh Sweet Brother O'Mine

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Baby!Stefan, Big Brother Damon, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Fluff, Brothers, Cursed Stefan, Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore Friendship, I guess you could see it romantically, M/M, Multiple chapters, No Slash, Other, if you look really really hard, witch curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Stefan are fighting. Silas doesn't like it and so he intervenes, turning Stefan into an infant. The only way to turn him back is up to Damon.</p><p>"Maybe this will help you remember what it means to be a brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Defan fic, I'm kinda iffy on whether or not I'm going to continue it because I'm not too sure how I feel about it. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> xxx

Stefan panted, glaring at his brother and wiping away at his mouth in disgust. Damon had fed him his blood, not only that, he had force fed him. Stefan shook his head trying to make sense of it all, "Why would you do that Damon?" he demanded, growling when Damon shrugged.

"Easy." he answered, voice light with amusement, "Because I wanted to."

Stefan fumed, his mind racing as his tongue slipped out to his lips, absentmindedly licking at the blood still lingering there. He closed his eyes, shivering despite himself at the taste. He hadn't allowed himself to feed from anything but animals for so long, he'd almost forgotten what it was like. 'No!' he thought, snapping himself out of it, he wouldn't let himself enjoy it. He couldn't.

"Why!!" he thundered, gripping his head in agony, digging his nails into his skull in a sad attempt distract himself from the voices in his head. He winced, trying to block them out as they told him it was okay, that it would be fine, to just give in. They sounded a lot like Damon.

"Because this is what you need Stefan!" Damon barked, violently biting into his wrist with an obscene crunch "You need to learn self control." he stressed. 

Stefan shot up at the smell, blood lust threatening to consume him as his eyes darkened. Damon nodded, his words confirmed by his brother's reaction.

" and I am going to teach you." he mumbled, but Stefan could hardly hear him. His attention lost to the blood running down his brother's arm. 

Damon moved forward, stopping when Stefan jumped, he shook his head not wanting to startle him. "I'm trying to help you, brother.." he assured, inching toward him once again, holding his wrist out in offering. 

Stefan froze, his heart pounding in his ears as he struggled to resist. He was trapped, stuck between his conscience and his instinct to rip into his brother, to latch on and never let go. He swallowed, his balance wavering and teeth gritting as his face twisted in pain. Damon grabbed him, holding him steady as he tried to retreat. Stefan trembled, covering the strong grip on his shoulder with his own shaky hand. 

Damon frowned, unhappy at his brother's pointless resistance, weaving his fingers through his hair in comfort, "Just let it go brother.." he whispered.

Stefan held his breath, eyes slamming shut as he pushed Damon away, using every ounce of self restraint he had left as he shouted. "No!" 

Damon stumbled backward, sighing in frustration at his brother's stubbornness as his wrist healed. Stefan glared, breathing heavily as he tried to recompose himself. Damon stood, moving to take a step forward. Stefan tensed, "Stay. Away. From me." he hissed, stopping Damon in his tracks. 

They stayed like that, neither one moving as they stared each other down, each waiting for the other to make the first move. 

"Ahem."

They jumped at the sudden noise, finding Silas leaning in the doorway. He smiled, watching them curiously, arms folded neatly across his chest. "Am I interrupting something?" he beamed.

"Silas." Stefan swallowed, he still wasn't used to seeing himself walking around in the form of another person. It was eery and more than a little unsettling, especially since they were so different in personality. Silas was the original though, and that more than anything bothered Stefan to his core. Now he knew how Elena must have felt when she'd found out about Katherine. 

Damon groaned, rolling his eyes " We have got to start locking that door." he grumbled. 

Silas smirked, "Damon." he greeted, "Always a pleasure."

Damon glared, smiling sweetly at him, "Wish I could say the same." 

"What do you want Silas." Stefan interrupted, wanting to get whatever this was over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. Silas turned, switching his attention from Damon to Stefan immediately, his smile looking a little more genuine. Stefan shivered.

"Just checking on my favorite shadow self." he said, making it sound like a great compliment. 

Damon snorted, "He's your only 'shadow self'." he remarked, making exaggerated hand quotations before walking over to stand by his brother. 

Silas shrugged, seemingly impassive as he responded, "It's all the same to me." he said. 

"Now." he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, smiling.

"What seems to be the problem?" 

Damon scoffed, opening his mouth to say something sarcastic when Stefan answered. "Damon fed me his blood." 

Damon looked to him, confusion evident on his face. Stefan looked back at him, equally surprised at his actions, looking to Silas in wonder. 

Silas frowned, "Why would you do that Damon?" he asked, looking at him expectantly. Damon smirked, opening his mouth to tell him it was none of his business, instead blurting, "Because he needs to learn self control." 

Damon jumped, clapping his hand over his mouth in shock, 'what the hell..' he wondered, looking to Stefan in confusion.

Silas rolled his eyes at him, bored with his stupidity, "I put a seal of truth on your tongues." he huffed, looking at Damon in contempt before gesturing to Stefan.

"Your brother already figured it out." he said, smiling fondly at him, "Didn't you Stefan?"

"Yes." Stefan blurted, jaw clenching in annoyance that he had no control over his mouth. 

Damon growled, "Alright." he said, "you had your fun now knock it off." he demanded. He hated witches on the best of days, but Silas took the freaking cake. 

Silas sighed, "fine." he relented waving his hand, "There." he said.

Stefan squinted, eyeing him suspiciously, "How do we know your telling the truth?" he asked.

Silas chuckled, "You, Stefan?" he said, "Have my word." he promised, looking at him like he was a small child. 

Stefan cleared his throat, feeling awkward but not completely satisfied with that answer. "How do I know that." he said, looking at Silas knowingly. "How do I know you aren't just telling me what I want to hear?" he asked testing him. 

Silas laughed, shaking his head, "You never have to worry about that Stefan." he said, smiling. "I'll never lie to you." he finished. 

Stefan frowned, confused, "and why is that?" 

"Because." Silas shrugged. 

"You're a part of me." he said seriously, all humor gone. "A brother of sorts," he paused, "For lack of a better word." 

Damon huffed, stepping forward and placing himself between the two of them. "Not to rain on your parade or anything pal." he said. 

"But last time I checked," he continued, "he already has a brother." he snipped. "And a pretty amazing one at that." he added, smirking. 

Stefan snorted, "That's up for debate." he muttered, rolling his eyes at his brother's ego. Damon turned, looking at him incredulously, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Stefan squinted at him, his mouth open in disbelief, "Are you serious?" he said, "You almost ruined 147 years worth of work Damon you know I can't control myself." he snapped. 

"That's why I was trying to help you!" Damon defended. 

"I don't need your help!" Stefan yelled, "Besides, your help isn't even helpful, it's destructive!" he continued, "Do you even realize what could've happened!?" he shouted, his face red with anger. "What I wanted to do to you?!" 

Damon scoffed, unimpressed with his brother's dramatics. "Yes Stefan," he said, "but I would've been there to stop it!" he exclaimed. Stefan looking at him like he was brain dead. 

Silas frowned, completely forgotten as they went went at it, ignoring him. He raised his hand as he listened, trying to catch their attention, "Can I say something?" he called.

"No!" they shouted in unison, shutting him down.

He rolled his eyes, settling back to watch them. Fine. If they didn't want his input then they wouldn't get it. 

"You know what, I can't believe I thought you'd changed," Stefan said, his head shaking in exasperation. "You haven't changed." he continued. 

"You're still the same selfish, uncaring bastard you were before." he paused, chuckling humorlessly.

"Why don't you just go?" he spat, Damon flinching like he'd just been slapped.

"What?" 

"I don't need this Damon." he said, eyes hard. "I don't need this constant fighting, so if that's all we have.." he trailed off.

"Maybe you should just go." he said. "I mean why stay? You hate it here, I know you do." he accused, looking at him pointedly. 

Damon squinted, "Why do I stay?" he repeated, "Because you're my brother Stefan!" he shouted.

Stefan scoffed, "You don't even know what being a brother means!", snapped.

Silas froze, standing a little straighter as an idea popped into his head. He smiled inwardly, this was going to be fun.

"Alright!" he called, waving his hands, watching theirs rise to their throats as he silenced them both. 

He paused, looking at both of them in annoyance, "I've heard enough." he said sending them flying to different sides of the room with a flick of his wrist.

He sighed, walking forward to stand in the middle of the room. Stefan hanging on the far right wall, with Damon having landed across from him on the left. 

He nodded, proud of his work as he waved his hand again, allowing them to speak. Damon growled, "What the hell!" he shouted, struggling and failing to move his limbs, "What is this?!" he barked.

"I immobilized you." Silas responded, talking to Damon like he was a toddler. 

Damon glared, "Yeah no kidding." he bit, "Stop it." he demanded. 

Silas huffed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "And what if I don't?" he challenged.

"Damon shut up." Stefan said, not liking where this was going.

Damon ignored him looking at Silas smugly, "Oh trust me, You do not want to find out." he responded. 

Silas squinted at him, "You know what Damon.." he started, "I'm not sure I like your attitude.." he said, walking forward, their faces inches away from each other.

"This is what I'm gonna do about it." he whispered, backing away. 

Stefan frowned, opening his mouth to speak, cutting off as Damon began to scream. "Damon!" he yelled, watching as his brother screamed out in pain. He panicked, scouring his body to find the source but there was nothing, no outward physical injuries.

Silas. 

"Silas!" he shouted, struggling against his invisible restraints. "Silas stop!" he hollered, his voice pleading.

Silas obeyed, Damon's screams dying out as he turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Stefan?" he asked, eyes filled with mock innocence, "I was only giving you what you wanted." he said.

Stefan gaped, looking at him like he was insane, which on second thought, he probably was. 

Silas shrugged, continuing his speech while walking toward him, slowly. "After all, you did say you wanted to be rid of him." he said, sounding like he was doing Stefan a favor. 

"I didn't mean it." Stefan said, shaking his head, Silas looking at him curiously.

"Then why did you say it?" he countered, crossing his arms and smiling in amusement.

Stefan took a deep breath, he knew what Silas was doing. Goading him to play along with his little game. It irritated him.

Silas waited, quickly becoming impatient with Stefan's reluctance to answer. If Stefan was anything like him, (which he was, much to his approval) then he was stubborn. He would have to find a way to wear him down.

"Fine." he shrugged, raising a finger, Damon's screams resuming once again. 

 

"Because it wasn't the truth!" Stefan shouted. 

 

Silas paused, "And what is the truth Stefan?" he asked, Damon  
panting in exhaustion on the other side of the room. 

Stefan swallowed, taking a few moments pause before he answered. 

"I didn't mean it.." he said, avoiding eye contact. "I would..never want to.." he paused, "be rid of Damon.." he confessed. "not really.."

Silas smiled, "And why is that Stefan?" he asked.

 

This time Stefan didn't hesitate, "Because he's my big brother." he said, "and..no matter what he does.."

"I'll..always love him.." he finished, looking at Damon who had been rendered speechless before turning to glare at Silas. Unsettled at how unfamiliar his face looked. 

"There." he said, "you got the truth now let us go."

Silas pursed his lips, mulling it over, "not quite." he said, walking away from Stefan back to the center of the room, tapping his chin.

"See Stefan we got your side of the story.." he said, pointing to him, "but we have yet to hear from.." he pause, turning to Damon and smiling. "your brother."

Damon glared surprised by just how much hate he could have toward a man with the same face as his little brother. "What do you want from me?" he snarled, "A poem?!" 

"I care about my brother." he said, "Everyone knows that!"

Silas nodded, "Yes.." he agreed. "But the question is.." he paused, smiling mischievously. 

"How much?"

Damon froze, eyeing him warily as Silas smiled, opening his arms and closing his eyes in concentration.

Stefan gasped, his mouth falling open and body going rigid as he yelled out. 

"Stefan?" Damon called, trying and failing to get his attention as he screamed. Damon panicked, kicking his limbs about uselessly, trying to escape. "Stefan!" he repeated, before changing tactics, growling at Silas.

"Hey!" he shouted, his struggle becoming more urgent as Stefan convulsed, his body twisting in a way that wasn't natural as he screamed out in agony. 

 

"Hey!" he repeated all false bravado gone as he watched helplessly, bile rising in his throat at the sounds of pain Stefan was making. He shook his head, frustrated that he could do nothing but watch as his brother cried out, tears streaming down his face.

 

Out of nowhere Stefan fell, released from his hold on the wall as he landed on the floor, blocked from Damon's view. "Stefan!" he cried, his ears buzzing from the screams as he tried to figure out what to do. 

Suddenly everything stopped, the room going silent. The screams now gone. "Stefan?" Damon called.

Silas smiled, eyes opening as he released him. 

Damon fell to the floor, landing with a thud before vamp speeding over to where Stefan had fallen behind the couch.  
He kneeled, panicking when the only thing he found was a pile of clothes. He shook his head, mumbling to himself in fear before he noticed the shirt move. Curiously he lifted it, his face paling when he realized what it was. . 

He stood, looking to Silas in horror, "What did you do.."

Silas simply smiled at him, not answering. 

Damon glared, "turn him back." he said. "Fix him!" 

Silas shrugged, "Can't." he said, Damon growling in disbelief.

"Honestly I can't." he said, raising his hands in false surrender.

"Not that I would if I could." he said. "But I honestly can not help you." he smiled, "Only you can turn him back." 

 

"How." Damon said, walking forward. "tell me or-gahh!" he cut off gripping his head, Silas looking at him in boredom. 

"You really should learn to control that temper of yours Damon." He said. 

"It's not healthy for children to be around such hostility." 

Silas released him, leaving him there and walking toward the door. 

"wait!" Damon called. Silas turned, looking at him in annoyance.

Damon swallowed, "What do I do to turn him back." he asked, still on the ground.

Silas smiled, looking so much like Stefan Damon wanted to throw up, "You'll have to figure that part out yourself." he said.

"Though I would recommend you do it soon." he added, "These types of curses usually only last for so long.." he paused, leaning against the entryway casually. 

"Eventually he'll either die.." Damon froze. "Or get stuck that way.." he said, shrugging.

"I forget." he finished, Damon looking down in despair.  
"Ahh cheer up Damon!" he said. 

"You'll figure it out." he smiled, "Probably." he jabbed, raising his eyebrows jokingly.

"Besides." he shrugged "Who knows."

"Maybe this will help you remember what it means to be a brother." he said, looking at him knowingly.

Suddenly they both turned, hearing tiny little hiccups coming from behind the couch.

Silas smiled, looking in Stefan's direction softly, "take care of him Damon." He said.

"He needs you." 

That was the last thing he said before taking his leave. Leaving Damon frozen on the floor, his mind running a mile a minute. What was he supposed to do..

He stayed like that for a while, only moving when he heard tiny little whines. He stood, walking slowly over to the small bundle of clothing as it began to cry.

Suddenly he snapped out of it, the noise triggering something in him as he reached down, scooping Stefan up in his arms. "Hey" he shushed him, "Hey Stef, it's okay.." he said cooing at him. 

Stefan cried, his little face turning red as he screamed. Damon stood, rocking him back and forth. 

"Hey, it's okay..it's okay." he said, wrapping him up in what used to be his shirt. "I'm here.." he said, brushing his soft cheek with his index finger. 

Stefan whined, his cries quieting as he hiccuped. "I'm here Stefan.." he whispered. 

Stefan calmed, settling down as Damon rocked him his eyes opening to look up at him. Damon gasped, Stefan's eyes were big and bright and very very green. Stefan looked at him curiously, babbling at him as Damon smiled. 

"Yeah," he said nodding, "It's me.." he said, letting Stefan grab at his fingers. "Your big brother.." 

Stefan stared up at him slipping one of his fingers into his mouth, Damon watching him silently. Damon chuckled, removing his finger and walking over to the couch, "You hungry?" he asked, Stefan fidgeting as he laid him down on the couch cushion and kneeling in front of him. 

Stefan whined, kicking in discomfort and gurning in frustration. Damon frowned, "Hey," he cooed, holding his tiny hand between his fingers, "What's wrong buddy?" he asked, lost to what Stefan was trying to tell him. 

Stefan 'ahh'ed at him, reaching out for him desperately, his sweet face transforming as his veins protruded and fangs filled his mouth. Damon jumped back in surprise, the action startling stefan and making him cry. 

"Shit." he muttered in remorse. "Hey.." he said, picking Stefan up cradling in the crook of his arm. Stefan screamed, crying unhappily as Damon held him, "I'm sorry buddy.." he frowned. 

"Shh" he hushed him, "Here.." he said moving Stefan up to his shoulder. "I'll go get you something to-"

He paused, flinching when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. "What the.." he said, reaching up to find Stefan suckling away. 

He cursed, trying to think of what to do when he felt it.

He paused, a wave of serenity coursing through him as Stefan fed. He sighed, surprised by the feeling as he sat down, supporting Stefan as he drank away making small noises of contentment as he ate. 

Damon chuckled, shaking his head "Oh Stefan.." he said,

"What am I gonna do with you.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: tvshowmaniac 
> 
> Thank you for your comment c:
> 
> This is for you.!!
> 
> xxx

Damon yawned, getting sleepy from the amount Stefan was draining from him. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that he should probably be getting worried, (a voice that ironically sounded exactly like Stefan) but something else inside him told him it was fine. After all Stefan was a baby now, he would need more nourishment than a regular vampire. 

He hadn't even thought to attempt to feed Stefan himself, but now that he was he found that he didn't mind it. It was relaxing, and a little comforting having Stefan so close to him, feeding from him. It was sweet and intimate in a way Damon had never experience before. He supposed it was equivalent to the mother child bond of breast feeding. It was the oddest thing, he thought, seeing a vampire's face on a baby. It was terrifying to say the least, but at the same time a little fascinating. 

Stefan hummed, sucking lazily at Damon's skin in a way that told him he was no longer hungry. Damon sat up, shushing him as he removed him from his shoulder. Stefan frowned, babbling at him in protest, unhappy at the loss of his meal. Damon sighed, shaking his head at him, giving him his fingers to play with in trade, "Pace yourself Stefan.." he said, bouncing him on his knee. 

Stefan gurned, accepting Damon's fingers grumpily and looking at them in a way that was so Stefan it made him laugh. He flinched, having to stop himself from whipping his arm back, looking down at Stefan, scandalized. He bit him!

"Hey!" he reprimanded, watching as Stefan clutched his finger between his tiny hands like a bottle, his eyes half lidded as he sucked away at the blood forming from the small cut he'd made at the tip. 

"No." he said, pulling his finger from his mouth. "No biting Stefan." he scolded. Stefan kicked at him unhappily, not understanding why he couldn't have any more. 

Damon sighed shaking his head at him, he was only a baby, but he still needed to know when to stop. 

Well, he would have to teach him then. He nodded, lifting Stefan up to be eye level with him as he shushed him. "Easy Stefan, Easy.." he cooed, Stefan staring at his lips in wonder at the shapes the were making. 

Damon smiled, brushing Stefan's hair back, it was thick and soft to touch as he ran his fingers through it. Stefan preened, reaching out to him and giggling as he made grabby hands at him. Damon chuckled, standing as he raised Stefan above his head, making swooshing sounds as he spun him gently, Stefan screaming happily at the new sensation. 

He stopped, making a face that had Stefan cackling as Damon chuckled back at him. 

Damon grinned, it had been so long since Stefan was a baby. He remembered it fondly though a little bit fuzzy, he himself had been so young at the time too. Not to mention he was hardly allowed to go near his little brother in the beginning. His father afraid that he might get him sick or drop him. He'd had to watch from afar, for the first few years, sneaking in playtime whenever his father's back was turned. He'd always wished he could have helped out a bit more with Stefan, take care of him. Now he finally had the chance. 

Stefan mumbled, drooling a bit as he sucked on his little fingers, his eyes bright as he watched Damon carefully. Damon rolled his eyes, his smile unwavering as he wiped Stefan's mouth with his thumb before wiping it on his pants. Stefan hiccuped, his face falling a bit at the action, not knowing what it was.

Damon nodded looking at him in understanding. He probably needed to be burped. "Alright little guy come here.." he said, walking over to the kitchen in search of a rag. "Come here.."

By the time he reached the kitchen Stefan was irritated and fussy, obviously not enjoying the experience of hiccups. His tiny fingers clenched into fists, his legs fidgeting as he whined. Damon rocked him in effort to fight off the water works. 

"Okay" he said, grabbing a small dish towel off the counter and throwing it over his shoulder the way he'd seen thousands of mothers do over the years. "Okay Stef," he said, raising him just enough to look him in the eye, "I'm gonna put you back up there now.." he said. Stefan hiccuping at him in response.

"But," he continued, "No biting." he told him sternly, pausing as though waiting for a verbal response. 

Stefan stared at him, his eyes big as a few seconds went by in silence, both of them watching each other in curiosity.

*hiccup*

Damon nodded, deciding to take that as an agreement. He shifted his hands, moving his right to support the back of Stefan's head, while tucking his left just under him to support his bottom. Stefan squirmed, inching toward the exposed part of Damon's neck, wanting to feed again. Damon shook his head, "No Stefan." he said, surprised when Stefan seemed to understand, his little hands gripping at his shirt in frustration, his hiccups starting up again as he whined.

Damon patted him, making sure to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to accidentally hurt him as he swayed absentmindedly. Shushing at him softly as he did. He stayed that way for good minute, patting and swaying him soothingly, waiting patiently for it to work. 

Finally Stefan burped, Damon feeling warmth soak through the towel as he did. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself as he lifted him. Sure enough, Stefan had not only burped, but he'd spit up. Damon groaned, blood seeping through his shirt. Stefan smiled at him, blood smeared around his mouth as he laughed, amused at his work. Damon scowled at him half heartedly, "You are not cute.." he lied. 

Stefan giggled at him in response, causing Damon to crack a smile against his will. 

"Damon!"

Damon froze, looking around the room in panic. He cursed, scrambling as he racked his brain for a course of action. Just when he was about to make a run for it Elena barged in, a frown on her face, "Damon have you seen Stefa-"

She froze, her eyes widening at the two of them. 

Damon swallowed, this was not going to be good.

"Damon.." she said, her eyes tearing up as she looked at him in horror. "What did you do.." she said, her hand raising to her mouth.

Damon sighed, "Elena-"

"No." she growled, her eyes filled with fire as she looked at him in anger, "Give him to me." she demanded. 

Damon frowned, clutching Stefan closer to him, Elena stiffening at the action.

"Damon." she warned, walking toward him slowly, "You have done a lot of horrible things." she said. 

"But this?" she said, looking at Stefan in agony before swallowing, "This is unforgivable." she spat.

Damon squinted at her, holding Stefan tighter as he took a step forward, Elena yelling at him in protest, freezing him to the spot with her icy glare. He'd never seen her so upset.

"Give me the baby Damon!" she shouted, the fear in her voice causing Stefan to whine in confusion. 

Damon looked at him, his face paling as realization kicked in. Stefan was a baby. The only people in the world who knew what had happened were him and Silas. Elena had, in her eyes, walked in on him, holding a baby, almost completely covered in blood. He gulped.

 

"Elena just hold on a minute okay." he said carefully, trying to calm her down. Elena scoffed at him, the action looking strange on her as she looked at him like he was the scum of the earth. "hold on?" she repeated her voice filled with disbelief.

Damon nodded at her, "Yes." he replied, his eyes pleading as she shook her head at him, "Look I know this looks really bad but I can explain-" 

"Great!" she said, slapping her hands to her sides, "I would love for you to explain." she said, crossing her arms. "Let's start with question number one. Whose baby is that Damon?" she asked, looking at him seriously.

Damon swallowed, thinking about it for a second before he answered, "Mine." he decided. "sort of." 

"Depending on how you look at it." he continued, looking down at Stefan to find his big green eyes already on him. Stefan frowned watching him silently as though gauging his reaction, trying to figure out what was going on. Damon grabbed his hand, rubbing his little fingers soothingly as he nuzzled his head, pressing his lips to his temple.

Elena started, looking at them curiously, "Yours?" she repeated, her head shaking "Wait Damon what do you mean he's yours?" she asked, the math not adding up in her head. 

Damon sighed, not taking his eyes off Stefan as he answered, "I mean.." he started, "He's mine." 

He took the dish towel, wiping away the blood from Stefan's mouth before continuing, "In the sense that.." 

He swallowed, lifting his eyes to meet Elena's nervously.

"He's my brother." he finished, Elena shuffling back in confusion.

He nodded at her, tucking Stefan in the crook of his arm and walking forward to show her his face, "It's Stefan, Elena."

Elena hesitated, looking down at the baby skeptically. Stefan looked at her, scanning her face as he tried to place it, she gasped. She would know those eyes anywhere.

"Stefan.." she breathed, staring at the two of them in utter disbelief. "Oh my God.."

Damon watched her, a million expressions flitting across her face, she looked up at him, tears un her eyes. "How did this happen?!" she asked, her hand on her chest.

Damon scowled, "Silas." he growled, clutching Stefan to his chest protectively at the name. 

Elena swallowed, reigning in the flood of emotions that were trying to make their way to the surface, "Okay." she said, wiping away at the stray tears falling down her cheeks. "Okay, we just-" she paused sniffling. "We just, we need to find a way to turn him back." she said, Damon shaking his head at her. 

"What?" she asked.

Damon sighed, "We can't." he paused, Elena looking at him in confusion. "Silas said that only I can turn him back.." 

"Only you?" Damon nodded.

"But how?" 

Damon shrugged, "I don't know." he admitted. "He said that I would have to figure that part out on my own.." 

Elena groaned, exhaling in frustration, "Alright." she said, thinking.

Damon waited, Stefan playing with the buttons on his old shirt in boredom when she finally spoke.

"Okay." she said, "Here's what we'll do.." she said, clearing her throat and crossing her arms.

"I'm going to go call Bonnie." she said, "Maybe she's heard of some spell or potion or anything that can fix this.." 

"And then." she continued, "I'm going to call Caroline." she said, "To see about getting him some...clothes." 

Damon agreed, and Elena gave Stefan one last glance before turning on her heel and going to call Bonnie. 

Damon breathed, shaking his head at the whole situation. Stefan goo'ed, babbling to himself as he gnawed on the button, Damon watching him and taking the button from his mouth. 

Stefan frowned looking up at him with a pout, Damon chuckled, "What's that look for?" he asked, Stefan making random noises of discontent. Damon smiled, "Oh." he said, "So it's like that..?" 

"Alright.." he shrugged, shifting Stefan so that he was no longer laying down.

"How about..this!" he said, bending down and blowing raspberries on Stefan's stomach. Stefan cackled, screaming in happiness as Damon did it over and over, pausing to make silly faces at him before doing it again. Damon laughed, Stefan's shrieks reminding him of when he used to do it to him when he was little. 

Stefan had always been a happy baby, a happy kid and a relatively happy teenager. The brooding and the somber attitude had all been consequences of Katherine. Damon had missed this side of him, the side that was untainted by his mistakes and pain, he was glad to his brother happy again. Circumstance be damned. 

Stefan smiled giggling and kicking in excitement. Damon chuckled at him grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at him. 

"Uhm.." 

Damon turned, Elena standing in the doorway "I called Bonnie and Caroline." she said, looking at the two of them thoughtfully.

Damon nodded, tucking the loose shirt tighter around Stefan's tiny body, "And?" he asked, hopefully. 

Elena sighed, smiling to herself as she watched.

"They're on their way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.!
> 
> Much Love.!!
> 
> xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter.! Hope you all enjoy.!

Damon sighed, his leg shaking impatiently as Stefan sat in his lap. "When is Bonnie gonna get here?" he griped, Elena shrugging at him with a frown.

"As soon as she can Damon.." she replied, standing at the far side of the room with her arms crossed. 

He was about to tell her to sit down because she was stressing him out when Bonnie barged through the door. 

"I'm here! she said, rushing into the room, dropping her things on the floor in her haste. "I got here as fast as I could." she apologized, slightly out of breath. 

"It's about time." Damon snapped at her, Elena turning to him with a look of disapproval. "Damon please." she said before returning her attention to Bonnie.

"What happened to Caroline I thought she was with you?" she asked, looking behind her to search for the missing blonde. Bonnie nodded, "She was, but when she heard she decided to run back to her place. Apparently her mom has a bunch of stuff left over from when her little cousin visited them.." she said, not really looking at her anymore as she trailed off, eyeing Stefan in curiosity.

"Is this him?" she asked, crouching down to get a better look, Stefan paying her no mind, far more interested in his toes. Damon rolled his eyes at her, "Nah this ones just a rental." he quipped, "Yes Bonnie, this is him." 

Elena frowned at him, but Bonnie just nodded reaching a hand out to touch him, Damon looking at her warily. She paused in her actions, "Can I?" she asked, noticing Damon's odd reaction.

It was weird, but he didn't want to let Bonnie touch him. The closeness of her hand making him want to clutch Stefan closer to him in protection. He frowned, mentally shaking himself out of it, reminding himself that it was just Bonnie. Bonnie would never hurt Stefan, especially not in the form of a baby. He swallowed, nodding his head at her reluctantly. 

She nodded back at him, giving him a small smile of understanding as she reached out again, taking Stefan's little hand in hers. Just as soon as she'd touched him she ripped her hand back in shock, cradling it as though Stefan had hurt her.

"Woah.." she said, looking at Stefan with wide eyes.

Damon sat up, holding Stefan closer, "What?" he and Elena asked, looking at her worriedly.

Bonnie shook her head, "This curse..." she said, her brows furrowing, "It's.." she trailed off, struggling to find the words, "It's unlike anything I've ever seen.."

"It's like someone hit a reset button.." she carried on, "He has no memory of anything.." she said.

Elena walked forward, "Wait..you mean.." she paused not wanting to ask, "You mean he doesn't remember..anything? Not even us?" she said, gesturing between Damon and herself.

Bonnie nodded, Elena's eyes closing in sadness as she said "Oh god.." before turning away.

"It's as if he's completely brand new.." Bonnie squinted, "Everything from before's just been completely wiped away.." 

Damon frowned, Stefan looking up at him in concern, wondering why everyone was so serious. He shook his head, "Is there a way to turn him back?" he asked. He didn't care about the lost memories, they could make new ones. Better ones. He just needed his little brother.

Bonnie bit her lip, "I'm sorry..You know I would help if I could but..I didn't even know this kind of thing was possible.." she apologized, sighing as she shook her head, "I wouldn't even know where to start..."

Stefan babbled, squirming in Damon's lap. Damon stood, walking over to stand in front of the fireplace. Stefan goo'ed at him, tugging at his shirt buttons as Damon thought. Silas told him that it was up to him. That he was the only one who could turn him back. He was the key, but what was he supposed to do?!

Take care of him Damon

He needs you

Maybe this will help you remember what it means to be a brother

You don't even know what being a brother means!

Damon froze..was that it? Was that what he had to do? 

He looked down at Stefan, his little brother too busy to notice. He sighed, about to open his mouth to speak when Caroline stormed in.

"Elena!" she called, before entering the room, "I have every toy, bottle and piece of clothing left over from-" 

She cut off as Damon turned around, the bags falling from her hands as Stefan came into view. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth, causing them to stare at her anxiously, trying to guess at her reaction. For a second or two they were all frozen as they watched on in anticipation and preparing themselves for an episode.

Finally her hands dropped, revealing a bright smile.

"He is so adorable!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to het a closer look. Stefan beamed, kicking his legs in excitement as she talked to him, all smiles and laughter. The others stared on in shock, sharing looks of confusion and surprise at her lack of worry. 

She reached out for him, Stefan making grabby hands at her as she did. She grinned, looking at Damon pleadingly as she asked, "Can I hold him?" her expression one of complete hope. Damon paused, waiting for the protective feeling to come. To his surprise, it didn't. Not even when Caroline took it upon herself to take Stefan out of his arms, choosing to take his silence as confirmation. 

She cooed at him, carrying him over to where the bags lay on the floor. 

Damon left her to it, looking to the other two and nodding at them to follow as he walked to the left corner of the room. 

"What is it?" Elena asked, the two of them looking at him in concern.

"I think I know what I have to do.." he said, their eyebrows raising in surprise. 

Elena smiled, "Great!" she said, sighing in relief, "What do you have to do?"

Damon paused, his eyes squinting in thought, "It's kind of complicated.."

Elena frowned, visibly deflating as she asked, "What do you mean by 'complicated'?"

"I have to 'remember what it means to be a brother'." he replied, quoting Silas' words from before. "The question is-"

"What does it mean to be a brother.." Bonnie finished, Damon nodding at her in agreement, "Do you have any idea?" she asked, looking at him in curiosity.

Damon snorted, "According to the Olsen twins, no.." he said, referring to Stefan and Silas. "But-" he said, "I think Silas just might have given me a mercy clue.."

Elena squinted, "Why would he do that?" she asked. Damon shrugged, "He likes Stefan." he said, "Considers him a part of him." he spat, looking like he'd just tasted something foul.

"he probably doesn't wanna risk the consequences of me not figuring it out." he explained.

Bonnie frowned, "Consequences? What kind of consequences?"

Damon swallowed, his jaw stiffening as he replied, "If I don't figure out what it means in time..Stefan will either get stuck this way forever, or..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought out loud. 

Elena frowned, "Or what.." she asked, Damon purposely ignoring her, much to her irritation as she placed her hands on her hips before repeating herself "Or what?" 

Damon sighed, looked at her sadly. 

She froze, a look of despair blossoming on her face as she understood. 

"No.." she said. Damon frowned at her. 

"No he can't-" she stammered.

"He can't die!" she exclaimed, shaking her head and running a shaky hand through her hair. 

"Damon we can't let him." she said,tears forming and threatening to spill over. 

"We have to save him, we have to!" 

He nodded at her "I will." he said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and looking deep into her eyes.

"I will." 

Just then Caroline shot up, a fully clothed Stefan in her arms. 

"Uh guys?" 

They all turned to her, Damon's breath catching in his throat at the sight of Stefan. 

Caroline had dressed him all in baby blue. (probably some ode to blue being his favorite color) Specifically a baby blue footie with baby blue mittens and a baby blue rounded cap. 

At any other point in time, seeing Stefan dressed this way would have sent him into a laughing fit from which he would never recover. But the longer he lookd, Damon felt his heart swell. He was..well, adorable.

So adorable he almost missed the look of worry plaguing Caroline's face as she paled.

Elena rushed over to her, "What is it Care?"

Caroline didn't respond, looking at them in fear, making direct eye contact with Damon before asking weakly.

"Where's Stefan's daylight ring?" 

Damon stiffened, vamp speeding over to her and removing one, both of Stefan's little mittens in search of the ring. Nothing.

He froze, ice forming in his chest as he moved, rushing over and tearing through the pile of clothing still laying untouched behind the couch. He sighed, a pained sound of relief as he located it at the bottom of the pile, his heart slowing as he stood, showing it to the rest of them who then let out their own sighs of relief.

One look at the object told Damon it was both too big to fit on Stefan's finger, and too heavy and bulky to be worn around his neck and even more so dangerous. He looked to Bonnie pocketing the small accessory as he asked, "Can you-?"

"I'm on it." she said cutting him off as she rushed out of the room, not bothering to take her things as she left. 

Damon breathed, exhaling as he worked to calm his nerves and going to retrieve Stefan's mittens from where he'd dropped them in the floor. Stefan gurned, looking at his hands seriously as Damon put the mittens back on. He smiled softly, moving take him from Caroline.

Caroline sighed, brushing a thumb over Stefan's forehead affectionately as she spoke, "He seems to be alright.." she said chuckling as Stefan studied his hands, trying to figure out where his fingers had gone, wiggling them inside the little pieces of cloth. 

Damon nodded, chuckling right along with her, "Yeah.." he agreed, reaching to remove one of the mittens, Stefan watching in awe as his hand reappeared, looking up at Damon and shrieking happily as both he and Caroline made a falsely surprised look of 'there it is!' before laughing softly when Stefan took back the mitten, flinging it about.

Caroline grinned, "Well," she started, replacing the mitten back on his hand, holding it between her thumb and forefinger as she rubbed it, "At least he has you.." she said softly. 

Damon paused, reflecting on that as he turned, searching and finding Elena standing in the corner, frowning down at her phone.

"What's wrong." he called, her attention snapping to him, her frown unwavering as she responded.

"Jeremy.." she said, shaking her head, "I was just letting him know what was going on." she continued.

"He's worried about Stefan too.." she finished, pressing sleep on her phone and walking over to them, arms crossed nervously.

Damon shrugged, turning his attention back to Stefan, little gilbert was the furthest thing from his priority list. 

Stefan babbled, yawning widely as Caroline smiled at him, "Someone's tired.." she said. 

Damon yawned as well, a sudden burst of exhaustion hitting him from out of no where. Caroline giggled at him, "Go." she said, Damon frowning at her in confusion.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "When baby sleeps, Mommy sleeps." she explained cryptically. 

Damon huffed, normally he would object at the notion of being referred to as 'mommy'. He wasn't exactly parent material, especially not so kind and nurturing to earn the sentimental image associated with the term 'mommy'. And besides, regardless of what he'd said before, Stefan wasn't technically his . But as he looked down at Stefan, his big green eyes staring right back at him, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He rolled his eyes back at her, walking past her to leave before throwing a bored, "Let me know when Sabrina gets back." over his shoulder, hearing a few snickers from Caroline as he exited the room.

He walked up the stairs, passing by Stefan's room and going to his own room. Once he got there, he was at a loss. He searched the room, looking for something he could possibly use as a makeshift bassinet but found nothing. 

He sighed, going to adjust Stefan when he looked down at him, finding him fast asleep. 

He exhaled, brushing his thumb gently across his little face and walking over to the bed. He gathered his pillows, making a small rectangular formation before placing Stefan in the middle of it, being careful not to wake him and going to lay down on the other side of the bed.

He stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to close his eyes and let his exhaustion take over him but every few seconds his eyes would peek open wanting to be sure Stefan was still okay. 

He groaned, giving up on sleep as he just laid there, watching over Stefan. 

A few minutes later left him sighing in frustration because he was tired and this was not working. 

Suddenly an idea came to him and he sat up, scooting closer toward the middle of the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows, putting it next to him on his left side, before repeating himself on the right. Then he reached over, picking Stefan up and whispering apologies at him as he squirmed, not happy that he was being woken up.

He then laid back down, placing Stefan on his chest as he tried to get settled, Stefan doing the same as he burrowed his face into Damon's shirt. 

Finally he sighed, resting his right hand on Stefan's back rubbing him lazily as he was finally able to relax. Seconds later Stefan was asleep, his tiny snores being the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Damon closed his eyes, bringing his other hand to rest on Stefan's legs as he finally let himself give in to his exhaustion. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is.! Hope you all enjoyed.! Let me know if you want me to continue in the comments.!
> 
> Much love.!!
> 
> xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies.! I'm back with another chapter.! Yayy.!

Caroline sighed, smiling as she heard the two Salvatores sleeping soundly upstairs. She sat back, stretching our her limbs as she got comfortable, noticing Elena hadn't really moved from her spot in the corner since she'd arrived.

"Hey," she called to her, frowning when Elena didn't really show much of a response, "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up straight.

Elena exhaled, bringing her crossed arms tighter around her as she shook her head, "I'm just.." she trailed off not knowing how to explain the way she was feeling.

"Worried?" Caroline offered, looking at her in understanding.

Elena shook her head, "No.." she said, Caroline giving her an odd look. "Well I mean yes of course!" she amended, "But that's not what I'm talking about.."

Caroline frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked. Elena sighing before walking over to sit beside her on the couch, "I mean..."

"Stefan's a baby.." she said, stating the obvious, Caroline nodding at her, "okay.." she said signaling for her to move on.

"He's a baby.." she said again, "and not only that..even if we find a way to turn him back..he won't even remember.." she trailed off, turning away to look at the ground.

Caroline squinted at her, "He won't remember what?" she asked.

Elena turned to her sadly, "Bonnie said that, every memory of every thing that happened before Stefan was cursed is gone." she said, her eyes watering as she spoke, "Even if we find a way to get him back he won't remember anything!" she exclaimed.

"Not me, not you, not Damon-" she continued hysterically, "Every memory he's ever made with anyone he's ever loved is just.." she trailed off her voice weak as she finished, "gone.."

"Even the ones-"

"Even the ones he made with you." Caroline finished for her, Elena's silence serving as her confirmation.

"You're worried that if Stefan gets through this, then he won't remember loving you.." she said, looking at Elena in shock.

Elena didn't respond, avoiding eye contact as she stared at her hands in her lap, Caroline shaking her head in disappointment.

"Elena.." she said sadly, "What are you doing?" she asked gently, "You and Stefan.." she paused, looking at her friend in confusion.

"You broke up with him!" she said, Elena putting her head in her hands.

"I know." she said, sniffling before looking Caroline in the eye, "But just because it's over..doesn't mean I want to forget it!" she said shaking her head.

"I would never want to forget." she said, fire in her eyes even as tears spilled over, "And I don't want him to either.." she said, looking at Caroline pleadingly, "Is that so wrong?" she asked.

Caroline frowned, "Do you..still.." she trailed off Elena shaking her head vehemently, "No.." she said, "I'll always love him." she admitted, "Always."

"But I'm not the same person I was.." she said sadly, "and neither is he.."

Caroline sighed in frustration, "Then..why?!" she asked, Elena looking to her in confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why is it so important to you that he remembers?" she asked, Elena opening her mouth to speak, "I told you-"

"No really Elena think about it." she said, turning to face her head on, "You and Stefan..were so in love." she said, Elena smiling in reminiscence.

"I mean you were the definition of made for each other." she said, smiling right along with her.

"But that's over now.." she said frowning, "You ended it." she reminded her gently, "I was there Elena.."

"I was there the night he found out about you and Damon.." she said, looking at her sadly, "It killed him." she said.

Elena frowned, looking down in shame as Caroline continued.

"No matter how happy you two were before.." she said, holding Elena's hand in hers.

"I don't think that's something he's going to want to remember." she said, Elena looking up at her sadly as she asked, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just forget that it ever happened?"

Caroline nodded, "I think so.." she said, "If he doesn't ask, then I think it's best to just.." she trailed off.

"Walk away.." she said, Elena nodding at her, before she began to sob.

Caroline held her, for how long she didn't know and it didn't matter. Tonight she was finally a normal teenager as she grieved for the love she lost, the future she could've had, and the boy she thought was, the one.

Damon yawned, stretching as he struggled to wake up, he opened his eyes, smiling dopily as he found Stefan still on his chest. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, stalling in actually getting up so as to give Stefan a little more time to rest by looking around the room. The first thing he noticed was the sunshine coming in through his window. He frowned in confusion, he had laid down in the late afternoon, the light shouldn't be so bright...

He scoffed, he'd slept through the night!

Stefan stirred, fidgeting and rubbing his mittens against his face harshly as he whined. Damon sighed, sitting up as he shushed him, getting up off the bed to go downstairs

He entered the kitchen, finding Caroline at the stove, frying an egg with laser focus and Bonnie and Elena staring on in worry. He rolled his eyes at them, "Well Well Well," he said, startling them at the sudden noise.

"The children decided to try and cook breakfast." he smirked, "I'm shocked." he said, "Would've thought you'd burn the house down by now.." he snarked, beckoning Caroline away from the open flame, a pout on her face.

"Almost did." Bonnie admitted, gesturing to the scorched hand towel floating in the sink. Damon groaned, the girls giving him sheepish looks in apology. He shook his head, 'teenagers' he muttered, adjusting Stefan as he took over, frying the eggs as Caroline made the safest thing she could manage. Toast.

He finished breakfast and served the girls their plates, nodding stiffly at their mumbled words of thanks before running a hand over his face. He needed a shower.

"Alright." he said, turning to Bonnie, "Witchy do you have the-"

"Got it." she said, reaching into her purse and taking out a small box, handing it to him. He took it, opening it and smiling at the size of the ring, he removed it from the box, discarding the empty container on the table before removing Stefan's mitten, slipping the tiny band on his equally tiny finger.

It was horribly anti climatic but it gave Damon an undeniable amount of relief as he sighed, "Good." he nodded, replacing the mitten to keep Stefan from trying to chew on the new object.

"Now." he spoke again turning to Caroline and looking at her pointedly, "You."

She blinked, surprised at the sudden singling out, "What about me?" she asked.

He smiled sweetly at her, "You.." he said, "my beautiful blonde friend." he paused, Caroline looking at him warily.

"Are on Stefan duty." he finished, plopping Stefan down in her lap.

"Hey!" she said, about to protest when Stefan pawed at her, his little mittens brushing softly against her cheek as he studied her face. She smiled at him, giving in to his cuteness as she adjusted his cap.

Damon smiled inwardly, turning to Bonnie and Elena and mouthing that he was gonna take a shower before rushing off.

After his shower Damon took his time getting dressed. He wanted to think about how to go about this. His brother was in this mess because of him. He would fix it. He would.

But that would take time..time he wasn't quite sure he had. He shook his head as his chest flooded with all the worry he had been putting off.

He gritted his teeth, finally letting it hit him that Stefan honest to god didn't remember him. Would never remember.

He would never remember all those summers they spent, playing tag in the trees until simmering day turned to cold stale night. Stefan would never remember all the times Damon had comforted him after their mother died. Wouldn't remember how for months afterward, he was the only one Stefan would speak to, his little brother too afraid of losing his grip in front of someone and disappointing their father.

He would never remember how close they were, all their most cherished memories..gone.

He stood there for a minute, frozen still as he let it all soak in...

Good.

He exhaled, his face hardening in determination.

Good. He was glad.

Stefan wouldn't remember Katherine, and her sick game of 'select a Salvatore'. That would no longer be his first experience with love. He wouldn't remember the guilt..or the pain.

He wouldn't remember Elena, or all the pain suffering and sacrifice that had come from knowing her. He wouldn't remember how Damon had thrown their relationship aside, ignored and spat in the face of it, all in the name of possibly having a shot at the love his little brother had.

He wouldn't remember all the reasons Damon had given him over the years to hate him, he would forget everything and they could start over. From square one. He shifted, reaching his hand into his pocket and fiddling with Stefan's old ring.

It was settled, as soon as Stefan was back to normal, they were gone.

He was taking his brother, and he was getting the hell out of this place. He had already severed his ties with this pitiful excuse for a town about a hundred and forty seven years ago. And with Stefan's memories gone, there was no reason left for him to stay.

Elena would understand. Well maybe not, but she didn't have to. It wasn't up to her. He loved her. He did. But he loved his brother more. For the first time in a long time, that was finally clear to him.

If it came down to choosing between Elena or Stefan..

It would always be Stefan. Over anyone.

Damon scoffed mentally, the irony not lost on him as he finally agreed and shared the same view as the only two women he had ever loved. Ever tried to love.

He was getting his brother back, and he was going to give him the eternity they deserved.

After this, he was never going to let anything come between he and his brother again.

Damon nodded, vowing to himself as he made his way downstairs and back to the girls. He didn't bother buttoning his shirt, it was his house and he could dress as he pleased.

He was surprised to say the least when he heard the faint sound of crying.

He froze in his steps, listening closely before breathing out a "Stefan.." and vamp speeding to the source of the cries.

Sure enough he found Caroline rocking him, trying her best to calm him down, but Stefan refused.

"What happened?!" he spat, rushing forward in admittedly unjustified anger.

Caroline just frowned at him, "I don't know!" she exclaimed, "he just started crying out of no where!"

"At first I thought maybe he needed to be changed," she said, bouncing him, "But there was nothing! So I tried to feed him some baby food-"

"He doesn't eat baby food." Damon told her, scooping Stefan up in his arms, his little face bright red.

Elena frowned, saddened by the sound of a baby crying, "Then what does he eat?" she asked.

Damon sighed, debating whether or not he should feed him again or just go and get a blood bag. Eventually he just shrugged, holding Stefan in an upright position, all of the girls gasping in surprise as his cries stopped and his vampire face appeared.

Damon however, was unfazed, bringing Stefan up close to his neck wincing a bit as his little fangs bit down and he began to drink. The second Stefan started, the wave returned, sending a peaceful calm through him as his brother drank.

The girls stared on, slightly in horror and slightly in awe.

"He drinks from you?" Elena asked, face pale as Damon nodded.

She gulped, "But isn't that like.."

"personal?" Caroline finished for her, Damon rolling his eyes at the both of them.

"Yes." he said, "But depending on the relationship you have with said person." he explained as though talking to a bunch of immature thirteen year olds who couldn't get their minds out of the gutter.

"It can vary between different kinds of 'personal'." he said pointedly.

The two girls blushed, looking down in embarrassment mumbling hushed words of apology that Damon simply shrugged off.

Bonnie nodded, watching the two brothers observation ally as she spoke, "It makes sense.." she said, walking forward.

"If the whole point of this curse is because Silas wants the two of you to have a better bond as brothers," she continued, thinking out loud.

"It's not surprising that he would make Stefan so dependent on you.."

Damon raised his eyebrows giving her a look as though to say 'yeah whatever' before going to sit on the couch.

Caroline snickered, the three of them looking at her in confusion as she smiled.

"What?" Bonnie asked, Caroline biting her lip.

"Guess you really are mommy." she said.

Damon rolled his eyes, huffing at her indignantly as the other two began to laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.! Well there's the fourth chapter.! I hope you enjoyed.! And please by all means If you wanna share your ideas or opinions on things you'd like to see from this in the future feel free to let me know either in private message or in the reviews.!
> 
> okay my lovelies, well that's it for this chapter.! Like always leave a review and let me know if you think I should continue.!
> 
> Much Love.!
> 
> xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies.! I'm back with another chapter.! And just a side note, if any of you are a fan of romantic Defan please go and check out my new work 'It's only forever (not long at all)' and let me know what you think.! Alright, well without further a do here is the next chapter.! Enjoy.!

Elena sighed, standing awkwardly off to the side as Caroline played with Stefan on the floor.

Caroline gasped, her eyes comically wide as she made faces at him, Stefan giggling tiny shrieks of joy at her funny antics. Elena felt her lips twitch.

A part of her, a very small part of her, wanted to join in. To throw the fact that it was very weird and bizarre that Stefan was in fact an infant now out the window and just enjoy it. But she couldn't..She just..

couldn't...

Caroline smiled, looking up at Elena and expecting to find her doing the same. Instead she found her looking down uncomfortably, a frown on her face. Caroline sighed, mentally shaking her head as she returned her attention to Stefan, playing with his tiny feet.

Elena needed to let go and enjoy this while it lasted. Stefan was in danger. If they didn't find a way to turn him back then he could die. Or even get stuck this way. Either way she was going to have to learn to roll with the punches and at least accept the fact that for now, this was Stefan.

"Elena can you come here for a sec?" she asked, calling her over.

Elena frowned, walking over and kneeling down beside her, "What do you need?"

Caroline smiled, scooping Stefan up and placing him in Elena's arms. Elena froze slightly, opening her mouth to ask what she was doing but Caroline cut her off.

"Hold him for a minute while I get him a change of clothes." she said, before vamp speeding off.

Elena swallowed, shifting Stefan in her arms as he squirmed uncomfortably, it seemed he didn't want to be held by her any more than she wanted to hold him. After a few seconds of awkward shifting and wriggling she finally got him to stay still, half heartedly shushing at him while looking around for Caroline.

Stefan whined, his feet kicking unhappily at her as his eyes filled with tears. Elena panicked, she didn't want to make Stefan cry!

"Hey Hey" she said, instinct taking over as she adjusted him in her arms, Stefan pushing away at her with his small mitten clad hands. She frowned, for some reason Stefan didn't want anything to do with her. And baby or not, that stung more than she would care to admit.

Just then she heard the front door open, the unnecessarily heavy footsteps telling her it was Jeremy before as he entered the room, his eyes wide as they landed on her and Stefan.

"Hey." she greeted, trying to keep Stefan from crying as she rocked him clumsily.

"Hey." he greeted back, putting his things on the table before crouching down with them on the floor.

"So this is him.." he said to himself before smiling goofily. "What?" Elena smiled back, unable not to when her little brother looked at her like a giant puppy.

"What's so funny?"

Jeremy shook his head, "What are you doing?" he chuckled at her gesturing to her struggle with Stefan.

Elena shook her head, "Honestly? I have no idea.."

He nodded, offering out his hands "Can I-?"

Elena nodded her head earnestly, handing Stefan over to him gladly.

Jeremy took him, shifting him around in his arms to get him comfortable, Stefan hiccuping at him as Jeremy cooed.

A few second later Stefan was happy as a clam, reaching up toward Jeremy's face as he chuckled down at him.

Elena frowned, "ouch.." she mumbled jokingly, Jeremy looking at her apologetically.

"It's not some sort of trick or anything.." he amended, Elena pouting at him.

"Babies are a lot like small animals.." he carried on, his face twisting as he struggled to explain himself.

"They just gotta feel like they can trust you." he said, "Like..you care."

Elena frowned, of course Stefan could trust her! He knew that. Didn't he?..

Suddenly Damon walked in, buttoning up his shirt as he spoke, "Alright, Bonnie said-" he cut off, seeing Jeremy with Stefan in his hands.

He stopped, his muscles tensing as his jaw clenched, "Oh no." he said, shaking his head and smiling angrily.

"Give him. Now." Damon said, snapping his fingers at Jeremy authoritatively.

Jeremy frowned, "Hello to you too." he said sarcastically, ignoring Damon as he stood, spinning Stefan around to spite him.

Damon froze, using every bit of self restraint he had to not go over and rip out his throat, "Not the time for your smart ass remarks Little Gilbert." he warned him.

He didn't know what was going on with him, in his head he knew that Jeremy couldn't and especially wouldn't hurt Stefan. But another more instinctual part of him was sitting on pins and needles at the very idea of trusting Jeremy with him.

Elena looked at him quizzically, noticing Damon's anxiety and slapping Jeremy on the shoulder, "Give him to Damon Jer."

Jeremy frowned, "But I barely got to hold him.." he said, Stefan was incredibly cute and it wasn't fair that Damon wouldn't let him hold him.

He wasn't a complete idiot, he knew how to take care of a baby. He'd learned this stuff in sex ed, granted it was a baby doll but an actual baby couldn't be too much harder. Already he was doing way better than Elena had. And she was a girl!

Elena frowned at him, leaving Jeremy huffing as he walked over to Damon, carefully handing Stefan over.

As happy as he'd been before, Stefan seemed to light up at the sight of his brother, throwing his arms up excitedly, his little exclamations of happiness slowly quelling Damon's fierce anxiety.

Damon smiled at him, his body beginning to rock on its own, his attention quickly captivated by his little brother. Stefan made sounds at him, Damon making faces as though he had any idea what Stefan was saying, nodding along like he understood every little grunt and scream.

He kissed his forehead crouching down and picking up a rattle for Stefan to play with, shaking it at him softly. Stefan's eyes widened, his tiny hands reaching out to take it from him in fascination.

"Wow."

Damon looked up, finding Jeremy staring at him like he was a stranger.

"What?" he spit, still slightly annoyed at him.

Jeremy shook his head, "Nothing it's just.." he paused, his brows raising. "I've never seen you so.."

"Human." Elena finished for him, her eyes wide as saucers as she stared at him. Damon squinted at them, scoffing before rolling his eyes.

Human, he thought, chewing on it. Well it didn't come as much of a surprise that they were surprised. The only person Damon had ever found himself being truly human for, especially as of late was Stefan.

They had never seen this side of him before and they never would again. He nodded mentally. He'd seen the look in Elena's eyes, noticed her odd behavior around Stefan. He didn't like it. In all honesty he didn't trust her with Stefan right now either. The idea of leaving her and this entire town behind was gradually becoming a much easier thing to stomach.

Caroline hummed, walking into the room and stopping suddenly at the new faces. She smiled, greeting Jeremy before turning to Damon and Stefan, a new outfit in her hands. She reached out for Stefan, Damon handing him over to her and turning to Jeremy and Elena.

"As I was saying, Bonnie said that she thinks she might've found a loophole." he said, looking at Elena.

Elena's eyes lit up, "Where?" she asked, taking a step forward.

Damon shrugged, "Some old book from some old museum in some old town a million miles away." he responded brushing her off, "That's not the point." he said.

Elena frowned, "How is that not the point?" she asked.

"We have to save Stefan, Damon." she demanded. "You promised me!" she continued, getting emotional.

"We have to get him back!"

"Elena stop!" he barked, effectively silencing her with a cold look.

"I am going to save my brother." he swore, a look of certainty in his eyes as he began taking a few steps forward, his tone serious as he continued, "But make no mistake."

"I am not doing it for you."

Elena stared at him shell shocked, taking a moment before swallowing as she nodded at him nervously.

Damon backed away, irritated at her self absorbed behavior. This was a shade of her he'd never seen. But unlike her obvious approval of the humanity side of him, he was not pleased with her sudden burst of conceit. Not at all.

"Now." he continued, turning to Stefan and Caroline, "The point, is that until she gets back we all need to make sure Stefan is okay." he said.

"I don't know how long this curse will last.." he admittedly somberly, "But, something is telling me.." he continued, looking down into Stefan's deep green eyes.

"We don't have much time left.." he finished, Caroline standing up with a worried look on her face.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked softly.

Damon looked at his brother, taking in his new outfit with a smile. Stefan was in a blue and white striped onesie now, with blue buttons down his middle. His hands were free of mittens, but his feet were covered by light blue slippers with white bears on the toes. His hair was mildly disheveled, making Damon sigh at him in amusement.

"I'm not sure." he admitted, walking over and rubbing a gentle thumb across Stefan's face. "But we have to be prepared." he said, lifting his gaze to meet hers seriously.

"For anything."

Caroline nodded at him, smiling as she placed a firm hand on his arm, "Count me in." she said, nodding at him again when he looked at her in surprise.

"Stefan is my best friend." she continued, " Whatever you need." she promised.

"Count me in."

Damon nodded at her, smiling softly before turning to the other two.

Elena sighed, pausing for a minute before nodding.

"Me too." she agreed.

Jeremy smiled awkwardly, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his head, "I'm not too sure what I can do, but.." he shrugged, "Stefan's a good guy so..whatever way I can help."

"Count me in too."

Damon nodded, nodding at them in thanks as he sighed, turning to take Stefan from Caroline's arms.

"Alright." he said, Stefan taking hold of his index finger.

"And now we wait.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is my lovelies.! The fifth chapter.! Let me know what you think and five reviews for the next one.!
> 
> Much Love
> 
> xxx


End file.
